


There are already twelve of these, but whatever.

by ButtLordLunaPower



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cringe, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Group chat, Humor, Multi, dumb, gay shit, there are already twelve of these.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtLordLunaPower/pseuds/ButtLordLunaPower
Summary: NATIONS GROUP CHAT??????????





	1. pasta v.memes

America added, France, England, Russia, Germany, Italy, Romano, Canada, Japan, and China to ‘Let’s make this happen’.

 

America: Hello everyone, welcome to ZE GROUP CHAT!\

France: ew French language used against peoples will.

America: What? Uh, you’re French yourself?

France: its England hes using my phone.

Canada: what happened to his?

France: bugger off… you… 

Canada: Canada

France: yes of course.

Germany: anyways what was this thing actually created for?

Romano: ew Germany. 

Japan: hello America.

America: Hi Japan!

Russia: oh hai america

America: Suck my dick, Russia c:

Russia: Not for free! Ha ha~!

America: Be right back, going to go and rinse my eyes out, hope I die! 

China: not yet aru I need my money!

Italy: Veh! FOODS DONW!

Romano: yay time to eat my fucking feelios away!!!!!!!!

China: wait wait wait wait aru somethings off

France: wot is is m8

America: Whatever you’re talking about, I didn’t move it, Russia did, and that was back in ’78.

China: no something with America…

Germany: wait have you seen his…

Italy: grammar ew

France: wAIt AMERicA IS TAKIng ENGLIsh classES

America: Um, no, I’ve always typed like this. 

Russia: da, he has

Romano: can confirm

England: back to my phone. anyways hoW and whY

America: I don’t know, if I don’t I itch a lot. 

Germany: oh ocd. 

Japan: please help china is looking thru all his stuff to see what america moved

America: Excuse me, it was Russia that moved it. 

Japan: Hes going thru my stuff please help. 

Russia: how do you even remember that????????

America: I just do? It’s not like I can get drunk.

England: can confirm

France: wait why?

England: his personal id says hes only 19 and the only way he can get drunk as a nation is if either the regulations are lowered or he gets a new id that says hes 21.

Russia: I have tried getting him drunk once it ended up with me being beat up so bad I ended up in a hospital on guererro street.

China: ???????????????????// WHER IS IT

America: China, I am just genuinely surprised you didn’t see it before. Russia, enough with the references. 

Russia: but memes are great.

Romano: can confirm.

Japan: is romano going to confirm everything

Italy: hes only saying that because hes eating. 

Italy: i dont even like memes that much.

America: we no longer have any relation with each other.

Russia: confirmed.

Romano: I can no longer eat this pasta and thats rich coming from me. 

Italy: memes aren’t everything guys/

America: And neither is your food. 

England: LETS STOP RIGHT THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

France: We should stoooppppp

Japan: shiz is going down?????????????????

Italy: first of all bitch

Italy: I have the best goddamn food in the goddamn world

Italy: unlike you I have thrown a wisk so hard that when it landed in the wall it took both germanty and Prussia to pull that shit out.

America: And I’ve thrown a bull several football fields away. Get on my level.

England: what kind football are we talking about

America: Not only that, but I MADE Russia be my boyfriend accessory, just so I could get into a shitty club. 

Italy: u win????????

Canada: Im here guys?!

France: At least thats over

Germany: why is Italy on the ground curling and uncurling his body saying ‘future’

Romano: that’s him for ya. 

America: Oh yeah, Japan, are you okay?

Canada: still here!

Japan: yes, he passed out???????????????

Japan: mustve been the sedative I set in his tea like three minutes ago didn’t realize that hed fall asleep immediately 

America: Anyways, I’m going to play some Call of Duty WW2, drink a Mountain Dew, and keep myself from dying inside anymore.

Romano: wait for me Ill join you

Russia: saammmeee

America: We’re three different time zones? How will this work. 

Russia: it just will. 

America: Fine. 

England: Russia and america… bonding… <3

France: yessssss

America: Whatever guys.


	2. miss me WITRH THAT GAY SHIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAY SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAY SHIT

**_America:_** It's finally official.

 

 ** _England:_** wot is

 

 ** _France:_** nothing of substance

 

 ** _Italy:_** france is pissed what did england do

 

 ** _England:_** nothing... we havent even talked to each other??????

 

 ** _Germany:_** hi over here trying to sleep.

 

 ** _Italy:_** dont be dumb germany, i know youre dogs get cranky when awoken

 

 ** _Germany:_** damn thout i kept that as a secret.

 

 ** _Italy:_** Ily luddy~~

 

 ** _England:_** whats official

 

 ** _America:_** Oh, nothing.

 

 ** _England:_** assfucking shit head lil bitch

 

 ** _France:_** watch your mouth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

 

 ** _England:_** no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111

 

 ** _Romano:_** can we plz get to the real matters at hand???????

 

 ** _Russia:_** is it what I think it??

 

 ** _Romano:_** NO!!!

 

 ** _Romano:_** yes...

 

 ** _England:_** hm?

 

 ** _Italy:_** i wanna hear it roma

 

 ** _America:_** YES! Let's go!!

 

 ** _Romano:_** america fucking hates my guts

 

 ** _Germany:_** whatdyhe do??????

 

 ** _America:_** hehe

 

 ** _Romano:_** so i go to england for this twitter thing??????????

 

 ** _Romano:_** i was super hyped for this shit because

 

 ** _Romano:_** a, i get to see KEEEEEMMMMMMSTAR

 

 ** _Romano:_** and b the obvious most important, i would get verified.

 

 ** _Romano:_** so i go...

 

 ** _Romano:_** every couple hundred people there gets verified.

 

 ** _Romano:_** but me

 

 ** _France:_** you are cruel america!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 ** _England:_** r00D~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 ** _Italy:_** you didnt see it coming??!

 

 ** _Russia:_** i even got verified.

 

 ** _America:_** You deserved it, after what you did to our hotel room!

 

 ** _Romano:_** I WASNT PAYING ATTENTION

 

 ** _Canada:_** im still here

 

 ** _America:_** WHY WOULD YOU PUT A SIRLOIN THE THE SHOWER DRAIN!

 

 ** _Romano:_** I WAS ANGRY!

 

 _ **Russia:**_ we could tell!!!

 

 _ **England:**_ what happened to my hotel room!

 

 _ **England:**_ in my country!?

 

 _ **America:**_ Please, don't mention it, it's a long story.

 

 _ **France:**_ ut anything meat and angry romano related is funny?!

 

 _ **America**_ : Anyways.

 

 _ **America:**_ How's life?

 

 _ **England:**_ great france seNT ME NUDE PICTURES OF HIMSELF

 

 _ **France:**_ YOU LOVE THEM

 

 _ **England:**_ I DO NOT

 

 _ **America:**_ Guys, please.

 

 _ **England:**_ BESIDES I DONT WANNA SEE YOUR 2 INCH DICK SHOVED IN MY FACE

 

 _ **France:**_ *le gasp** HOW DARE YOU BUSH BROW!?

 

 _ **America:**_ PLEASE!

 

 _ **Russia:**_ keep going i love this haha

 

 _ **Romano:**_ FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

 

 _ **Germany:**_ PLEASE I NEED TO SLEEEEEEEPPPP

 

 ** _Italy:_** my bby is panking bc of u shits

 

 ** _Japan:_** calm down please

 

 **England:** FINE! NO BOOTY FR U

 

 _ **France:**_ *BIGGEST LE GASP IN EXISTENCE*!

 

 _ **America:**_ YOU'RE TEARING HIM APART, FRANCE!

 

 _ **Romano:**_ AS THEY SAY 'LOVE IS BLIND'

 

 ** _Russia:_ ** CHEEP CHEEP CHEEP CHEEP

 

 _ **China:**_ im crying of laughter???????????????????????????

 

 _ **America:**_ Anyways. Again.

 

 _ **Romano:**_ so, im in america...

 

 _ **America:**_ Oh really...

 

 _ **Romano:** _ kill ur self.

 

 _ **Romano:**_ but anyywas i heard this couple fighting, and one swiNGS AND YOU CAN HEAR THIS DUDES NOSE FUCKING CRACKKKKK

 

 _ **France:** _ lit?

 

 _ **Romano:**_ IT WAS BECUASE ONE WAS CHEATING ON THE OTHER WITH THEIR COUSIN

 

 _ **America:**_ Romano live for the drama.

 

 _ **Romano:**_ UPDATTEEE, SO THEY WERE BOTH CHEATING

 

 _ **Romano:**_ ONE WITH THE COUSIN, AND THE DUDE THE GIRL WAS CHEATING WITH, IS CHEATING ON HER WITH HER ENGLISH PROFESSSOORRR

 

 _ **France:**_ male or female

 

 _ **Romano:**_ THE PROFESSOR IS MALE

 

 _ **America:**_ Worst way to find out someone is gay!

 

 ** _England:_** LIKELY STORY!!!!!!!!1

 

 _ **France:**_ Not rightn now england.

 

 ** _England:_ ** NO HOW I FOUND OUT WAS UNACCEPTABLE

 

 _ **England:** _ BECAUSE

 

_-England was kicked from the group by, France-_


	3. Missing America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING GOD LIKKKEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dabs*

**France:** we have a serious problem???

 

 **Germany:** i thought you were giving england cooking lessons??????

 

 **France:** i am but thats not the issue...

 

 **France:** which reminds me

 

_England has been added to the group_

 

 **England:**   fucking finally

 

 **Romano:** did any of you check in the mexican restaurant down the strrt form his house???????????

 

 **England:** um... no. 

 

 **Canada:** mexican restaurants are the problem right now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111

 

 **Romano:** wow feel the fucking love

 

 **Russia:** he couldnt have gone far?

 

 **Germany:** tru honestly. 

 

 **England:** why do you need him anyways?

 

 **France** : he suppsed to help me be an edglord...

 

 **Romano** : like i said though. mexican restaurant, and im and edge lord. 

 

 **Russia:** ths where i found him last time. 

 

 **England** : of couse...?

 

 **France:** unsure love?

 

 **England:** just confused.

 

 **Germany:** italy and romano are screaming in italian please help me

 

 **France:** can you make some of it out???

 

 **Germany:** no theyre speaking too fast for me to translate even a little bit of it.

 

 **Canada:** are their hands folded

 

 **Germany:** yes

 

 **Japan:** there-a is-a no-a pasta

 

 **Germany:** isnt that offensive??

 

 **America:** Not if it's true.

 

 **Russia:** he has woke.

 

 **America:** I am always woke, bitch.

 

 **America:** Also, how did you know it was me anyways? No one even mentioned me, and you just assume. Not only am I offended, but I am deeply hurt.

 

 **Romano:** okay were done.

 

 **Germany:** i know...

 

 **Italy:** were sorry bby

 

 **Romano:** im not

 

 **Germany:** its fine im going back to bed

 

 **Italy:** ROMANO WHWAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO

 

 **Romano:** WHAT I HAD TO BOI

 

 **Germany:** aaannddd there arguing again

 

 **America:** So, I'm going through old stuff, mostly from the Cold War.

 

 **England:** boo.

 

 **America:** Fuck you.

 

 **America:** But anyways.

 

 **America:** I found a shit ton of little notes that Russia and I passed around at meetings

 

 **France:** HMMMMMMMMMMM

 

 **America:** Okay, fuck you.

 

 **America:** But, they're all little scribbles, it's like a different language, until you look very, very closely. And my eyesight has gotten worse, so I can't read it.

 

 **Russia:** u were actlly meant to read those. like. i though weird gestures assured us what insults we thru.

 

 **America:** The gestures helped me, because your handwriting was God-awful, and it still is.

 

 **Russia:** pain...

 

 **America:** England, why don't you always comment on his grammar, but, lowkey, you're always like ' 'Merica', you gosta work on your grammar, harharhar'

 

 **England:** Maybe bebloodycause i can.

 

 **England:** and it verys from moment to moment.

 

 **America:** Ha, a Thor Ragnarok joke... :')

 

 **Romano:** Thor Ragnarok, MORE LIEK  
  


**America:** HOE DON'T DO IT!

 

 **Romano:** BORE RAGNAROK!

 

 **Italy:** where did that boi even get that awful joke.

 

 **America: "** You know, you walk out the door. You see someone that you know, and they ask you how you are, and you just have to say that you’re fine, when you’re not really fine, but you just can’t get into it because they would never understand. **"**

  
**France:** absolutly beautiful

 

 **Russia:** America is dead, press 'F' for respect...

  
**England:** f

 

 **France:** f

 

 **Italy:** f

 

**Germany: f**


End file.
